Skills
There 8 types of skills in the game and they can be levelled up by doing certain actions and will help your progress further into the game. The max level each skill can reach without boosting the Discord server would be level 50 'Melee' Melee '''is a skill that allows the player to wield certain Melee weapons, the higher the skill level the more variety of Melee weapons one has the ability to wield. To level up the Melee skill, one has to deal enough damage to enemies using Melee weapons. Melee attacks have an advantage against Ranged attacks and have a disadvantage against Magic attacks. '''Ranged Ranged '''is a skill that allows the player to wield certain Ranged weapons, the higher the skill level the more variety of Ranged weapons one has the ability to use. To level up the Ranged skill, one has to deal enough damage to enemies using Ranged weapons. Ranged attacks have an advantage against Magic attacks and have a disadvantage against Melee attacks. '''Magic Magic '''is a skill that allows the player to wield certain Magic weapons, the higher the skill level the more variety of Magic weapons one has the ability to utilise. To level up the Magic skill, one has to deal enough damage to enemies using Magic weapons. Magic attacks have an advantage against Melee attacks and have a disadvantage against Ranged attacks. '''Defense Defense '''is a skill that allows the player to don better armor, the higher the Defense skill level the more variety of armor one has the ability to use. To level up the Defense skill, one has to receive enough damage from enemies attacks. '''Tip: When you encounter a fight with Frester or Looter Birds, do not attack and check if you are able to heal more than they can damage you in the fight. If you can heal more than damaged, just leave the fight as it is and you will be able to AFK (away from keyboard) farm Defense skill. If you get damaged more than you are able to heal then you will have to get more defensive armor and try again. Fishing Fishing '''is a skill that increases the chances of catching a fish the higher the skill level as well as allowing the player to catch better fish through the ability to use better quality bait as their skill level increases. To level up Fishing skill, one has to fish for quite a while, experience points earned varies depending on the type of bait used, the higher the level required in order to use the bait the more experienced it gives. '''Tip: The most cost efficient and fastest way to level up your Fishing skill level would be to repeatedly use 1 Multicolored Fish Bait every time you fish as the more bait you use at once, the amount of experience you would receive from using a bait decreases exponentially. Thieving Thieving '''is a skill that increases the chances of receiving loot after winning a fight. Higher Thieving skill also allows the player to open a larger variety of Containers. Thieving skill level can be raised from winning fights and opening lootboxes. The higher the fight difficulty the more experience points will be earned after emerging victorious. Experience Points earned for each difficulty: Easy = 5, Normal = 6, Hard = 17, Boss = 57 '''Bargain Bargain '''is a skill that allows the player to sell certain items at higher prices. To increase the Bargain skill level, one has to sell items using the ff.sell command or have their Trading Post Offers purchased by other players. The amount of lootboxes the player is allowed to open at a time is decided by the lower Bargain or Artisan skill. '''Artisan '''Artisan '''is a skill that allows the player to unlock more items in shops allowing the player to purchase them. One can increase the Artisan skill level by discovering Crafting Recipes or just by crafting an item. The amount of lootboxes the player is allowed to open at a time is decided by the lower Bargain or Artisan skill.